


Il primo incontro tra Ryohei e Takeshi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ryohei è sempre stato un senpai di Takeshi, ma qual è stato il loro primo vero incontro?Prompt: "Ryohei invita Yamamoto e lo sfida a un duello".





	Il primo incontro tra Ryohei e Takeshi

Il primo incontro tra Ryohei e Takeshi

  


Ryohei si fasciò lentamente i pugni con la stoffa candida fino all'avambraccio.

"Mi hanno detto che vuoi entrare nel club di box. E che sei più estremo di me" disse secco.

Takeshi ridacchiò passandosi la mano dietro la testa, chiuse gli occhi con un ampio sorriso.

"Beh! I club fanno ottenere crediti extrascolastici, e la box mi piace molto!" esclamò.

"Però io sono un vero uomo e come tale non posso lasciarmi prendere il posto da qualcuno che è capitano di un altro club. Non trovi?" chiese, togliendosi il cappuccio della felpa.

Takeshi mugugnò sporgendo le labbra, annuì abbassando le braccia e sorrise.

"Non ho mai fatto box in vita mia, quindi di certo non potrei essere capitano!" protestò.

Scrollò le spalle, guardò dal basso l'altro ragazzo piegando il capo di lato.

"Ma ci dev'essere un modo per dimostrarti che sono all'altezza del tuo club!".

Ryohei salì sul ring e saltellò sul posto, serrando i pugni.

"Un duello! Combatteremo all'estremo!" gridò, alzando un pugno.

Takeshi raggiunse il ring, vi balzò sopra e osservò il modo in cui Ryohei stringeva i pugni. Lo imitò, strinse le labbra e mise il pollice sopra le altre dita.

" _Eeeh_? Ma non ho mai combattuto!" protestò.

Prese a saltellare sul posto come il più grande, sorrise e prese ad alternare saltelli sulle due gambe.

"Ma sembra un gioco divertente! Facciamolo!".

Ryohei ghignò.

"Questo è lo spirito!" sbraitò.

Iniziò a muoversi rapidamente, tempestando l'altro di pugni.

Takeshi alzò le braccia di fronte al volto, unendole tra loro. Socchiuse gli occhi puntando i piedi in terra, le iridi castane scintillavano.

< Wow! Se non lo schivo, finirò per avere qualche contusione alle braccia, e il coach di baseball non la prenderà bene! > si disse.

Osservò i movimenti di Ryohei con gli occhi socchiusi, prese a spostarsi evitando i colpi, che gli sfioravano il viso facendo oscillare i capelli mori.

< Immagino che si colpisca come sta facendo lui > ragionò.

Provò a tirare un pugno, il braccio gli diede una fitta e lo riavvicinò di scatto al corpo.

< Okay, okay, sbagliato! > pensò.

Tentò nuovamente di tirare un paio di pugni, cercando di raggiungere l'avversario al busto.

Ryohei lo spingeva verso l'angolo, utilizzava le braccia per pararne i colpi.

Takeshi lanciò uno sguardo all'angolo dietro di sé, cercò di spostarsi lateralmente, un colpo lo prese al fianco e digrignò i denti dal dolore. Tirò un pugno con forza a Ryohei, si allontanò dall'angolo e tornò a sollevare le mani di fronte al volto.

< Lo avrò preso? È peggio delle palle che tira mio padre! > si lamentò mentalmente.

Ryohei indietreggiò, le braccia arrossate.

Strinse le labbra, le tolse da davanti al viso e caricò un pugno più forte.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, si spostò velocemente alle spalle di Ryohei con uno scatto e vide l'aria dove il più grande aveva colpito tremare.

"Ehi! Non mi avevi detto che era un gioco pericoloso!" protestò.

Ryohei ridacchiò.

"Ho lasciato club più pericolosi" ribatté. Pestò il piede a terra e si voltò.

"Arrenditi. Tanto non si può fare parte di due club per questioni di orari".

Takeshi abbassò la guardia sgranando gli occhi e la bocca.

" _Eeeh_? _Ma_ il regolamento dice che si può fare!" protestò.

"Solo ufficialmente. Collidono per colpa degli orari" ribatté Ryohei, massaggiandosi la spalla.

Takeshi s'imbronciò, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente seduto sul ring.

"Non è giusto! I crediti extrascolastici mi servivano!" si lamentò.

Sospirò sconsolato, si passò la mano tra i capelli leggermente sudati e alzò lo sguardo verso Ryohei.

"Immagino che lo scontro sia inutile, ormai. Vuoi lo stesso finirlo?".

"Io non mi arrendo mai. A te la scelta estrema" rispose Ryohei secco.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, si mise in piedi e si stiracchiò.

"Scusa, _senpai_ , ma non faccio mai niente che possa compromettere la mia salute!".

Ryohei rise roco.

"Fai bene! I veri uomini hanno vita dura.

Ci si vede!" salutò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, fece un cenno di saluto e balzò giù dal ring.

"Ci si vede, Capitano del club di box!".

 


End file.
